


Colour Me Surprise

by redorbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Sooyoung is WHIPPED, chuuves - Freeform, just a lil crack for the heart, side Yvesoul as besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redorbit/pseuds/redorbit
Summary: Where Jiwoo is getting robbed and Sooyoung runs to save her crush even though she's scared shitless.





	Colour Me Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tree :D

 

Ha Sooyoung has never been fond of people acting like heroes.

 

Whenever she watches movies, she'd always gag whenever the protagonist runs to the rescue- literally risking limb and bone to help the 'oh so poor soul'- because, as she quotes herself, "It's just not realistic. Who in their right mind would EVER do that?" 

 

She is of the idea that she would rather mind her own business than look a fool or expend her energy on other things that has priority such as queueing up for the chicken nuggets at her favourite local fast food joint. 

 

Because of that, she is banned from ever partaking in any future movie nights with her friends especially after Chaewon had her in a headlock over hearing Sooyoung diss Wonder Woman (which Chaewon equates to the peak of feminism). Hyejoo had to actually drench the both of them with water in order to make Chaewon let go of her who'd turned into a feral animal (she's been hanging around Hyunjin a bit too much). 

 

So it is quite surprising to say the least that she currently finds herself in a situation where she is doing exactly just that- playing the hero. 

 

Sooyoung just got done with detention- due to the teacher finding Jinsol and her scheming to release stray cats in the lab in order to make their resident furry of a friend Hyunjin go nuts and try to attack the teacher since she is willing to die for her fellow species- and is trudging aimlessly along the long, winding gravelly road to the park where she would then spend the entire afternoon at scoping out potential candidates to fix her pretty strung up heart who just happens to have a crush on Kim Jiwoo. 

 

Sooyoung is, in other words, WHIPPED. 

 

She didn't think she'd ever fall for someone as hard as this but it happened with Jiwoo; the girl who's as bright as the Sun (though Choi Yerim could give Jiwoo a run for her money), the girl who's the definition of a sweetheart, the girl whose smile could light up an entire city, the girl who's- you get the point. 

 

Anyway, back to her having a gay panic over the resident cutie Kim Jiwoo. 

 

They first met when Jiwoo had transferred from a boarding school that specialises in music. Within the span of a few days, her presence was known far and wide in every nook and cranny of the school's hierarchy- from the jocks and their bimbo girlfriends to the emo goths that hung around the back of the school to commit acts that Sooyoung probably suspects to be highly illegal (not that she knows anything about smoking a joint...).

 

She was in the bathroom after having initiated a food war in the school's canteen and had bumped into Jiwoo then who was washing her food utensils (since she's the type of person to bring packed food from home). 

 

She spoke with a chirpy "Hello! You must be Sooyoung, right?" and when she flashed Sooyoung with her signature million kilowatt smile, it was over for her. 

 

Most would probably think that having crushes were annoying, a nuisance to be dealt with. But in this case, Sooyoung didn't mind tripping over her own two feet or stuttering over her own words whenever Jiwoo was in short distance from her. 

 

One thing's for sure: she is absolutely, inexplicably, crushing HARD. 

 

That is why she finds herself peeking out from behind a bush at Jiwoo who so happens to be near the pond which is situated in the middle of the park. She's caught by surprise, not knowing that Jiwoo goes there too- not that she is complaining. 

 

Right now, Jiwoo is scattering bird food at the wandering ducks that dare to waddle near her feet, making her giggle and causing Sooyoung's heart to tremble at its light, tinkling sound. 

 

Now most would think that it's creepy, stalker-ish of Sooyoung to be doing this, hiding and spying on the unsuspecting girl. But it's all just a product of Sooyoung being the useless lesbian that she is so NOT known to be for. Having hung around the popular gang for the majority of her schooling years, she has come across as snarky, mean, sarcastic and even mean-spirited. But her friends merely laugh at her face since they know better. Especially Jinsol. 

 

Jinsol… 

 

Oh, how Jinsol would be mocking and laughing her ass off at her unusual antics which were very uncharacteristic of her right about now.

 

Just as that thought crosses Sooyoung's mind, her phone beeps in her pocket (they're not allowed to bring phones to school so she had to hide it in between two pieces of bread in her lunchbox much to Hyunjin's dismay) and tearing her gaze away from the cutest girl in the world, she digs around for her phone and, upon producing it, sighs when she sees none other than Jung Jinsol's name flash across her screen. 

 

"Speak of the devil..." she mutters quietly to herself and opens the previous chat she has with Jinsol which ended in them calling each other every degrading name known to humanity. 

 

_Jingolas Jung: WHERE ARE YOU HOE? YOU FCKIN DITCHED ME_

 

Sooyoung rolls her eyes and lazily types out a response. 

 

_SooYoung Thug: I'm busy._

 

_Jingolas Jung: Oh??? Busy enough to ditch me at school? BITCH_

 

An exasperated sigh escapes Sooyoung's parted lips. 

 

_SooYoung Thug: LOOK…I needed some time to myself OK. if you need me I'm at the park rn wait nvm just leave me alone_

 

She hurriedly types out the last part and regrets the instant she presses send, only then realising how fishy it sounded. 

 

_Jingolas Jung: wait…why wouldn't you want me meeting up with you…UNLESSSSSSSSSSSS! Don't tell me you're stalking that Jiwoo girl again >:) _

 

_SooYoung Thug: wh-_

 

_Jingolas Jung: I knew it…you useless lesbian you…_

Sooyoung promptly face palms. 

 

_Sooyoung Thug: okay! So what if I am??? :( it's not like I can act normally around her anyway so I might as well take any and every opportunity I can get to admire her from afar without shitting myself_

 

She's just about to type out a more thorough explanation of how frustrated she is with herself for perennially gay panicking when she hears a shout coming from Jiwoo's direction. 

 

“Get off me!”

 

Her head shoots up to peek above the bushes that hide her and she spots a homeless looking guy wrestling for Jiwoo's backpack with her. She gulps, ducks down to hide once again and types frantically. 

 

_SooYoung Thug: JFC SOLLLLL THERE'S THIS DUDE THAT'S TRYING TO MUG JIWOO EIEKDNRNFMRFMT_

 

Immediately three dots pop up to indicate that Jinsol is typing. 

 

_Jingolas Jung: We- GIRL get your ass over there ASAP tf you doing typing this while your crush gets mugged???_

 

_SooYoung Thug: excuse me do you want me to mf DIE. I know next to nothing about fighting_

 

_Jingolas Jung: IF YOU DONT HELP HER THEN SHE'S GONNA DIE AND THAT'S ON YOUR HEAD! I WILL NOT BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE FOR IT, SOO_

 

_SooYoung Thug: STFU DONT JINX ITTTTT! Yknow what? BYEEEEEEE_

 

Groaning, she pockets her phone once again and stands on shaky legs, determined to make something out of this situation. She wipes her sweaty palms on the skirt of her school uniform and eyes the scuffle happening not too far from her. 

 

Instantly, her doubts towards her fighting abilities fly out of the window when she sees Jiwoo fall to the ground with a loud grunt as a strong feeling of anger overcomes her senses. 

 

Her feet make their way quickly to Jiwoo and the thief, kicking up gravel in the process, and she tries desperately to ignore how scared she actually feels on the inside. A thousand different scenarios flash through her mind, none of them good, but she shakes her head at them. 

 

Jiwoo needs her. 

 

Just as she's about to come up from behind the guy and possibly try to smack some sense into him, she gets the shock of her life. 

 

With a loud yell, Jiwoo jumps onto her feet in one swift motion (much to Sooyoung's awe) and proceeds to roundhouse kick the guy in the stomach. Shouting in pain, he drops the bag onto the ground and bends over, holding onto his stomach. Jiwoo proceeds to use her elbow to bash the back of his head and then he's out cold. 

 

It happens in a blink of an eye that Sooyoung barely even has time to realise that she's just standing there looking out of place while Jiwoo dusts herself off and picks her bag up from the ground. 

 

“Ah…my bag's dirty,” she hears Jiwoo mumble to herself and she snaps out of it. 

 

Flustered, Sooyoung tries looking for potential routes to escape inevitable awkwardness if Jiwoo notices her presence but Jiwoo looks up in that very second, eyes widening in surprise and lips parting to form a toothy smile. 

 

“Sooyoung? Where did you come from?”

 

“I, uh, I happened to be passing by! And I s-saw that guy…” she points at the guy that was out cold at Jiwoo's feet and Jiwoo raises her eyebrows. 

 

“...thought you needed help,” she finishes in a small voice, internally having a breakdown over how socially inept she is around Jiwoo and mostly due to the fact that her cute crush could possibly break every bone in her body at any wrong move she makes. 

 

Jiwoo chuckles at her and scratches the back of her head, “Ah, you didn't need to worry. Not to brag or anything but I have a black belt in karate. I never thought it'd ever come in handy though.”

 

Sooyoung keeps her mouth shut and in that very moment starts to realise how ripped the girl actually is. Her arms are toned with her veins popping while her broad shoulders are actually hiding under the school's blazer. 

 

She can't believe she's been fooled this whole time. Now crushing on Jiwoo seemed to have gotten a whole lot complicated. 

 

When Jiwoo approaches her, she takes a few steps back and almost stumbles on stray rubbish. Oh, she is definitely panicking over this newfound revelation. 

 

“I gotta go,” she rushes out and turns on her heel but she feels a strong hand grip onto her shoulder, keeping her in place. 

 

“Wait!” 

 

Sooyoung gulps loudly and turns around to face her and her brain goes haywire when she realises something. 

 

_Jiwoo is touching me. Jiwoo is touching me. Jiwoo is tou-_

 

“I just wanted to thank you for at least wanting to help,” Jiwoo smiles at her and Sooyoung feels her knees go jelly. If it isn't for the fact that Jiwoo's hand seems to course electrifying pulses through every nerve in her body, she'd have fainted on the spot. 

 

Her eyes bore into the hand that's on her shoulder when she chokes out a strained, “It's nothing.”

 

“It's not! Let me take you out for a drink sometime as a proper thanks,” Jiwoo replies and Sooyoung feels her heart leap to her throat. 

 

She'd be crazy to decline the offer so, with every ounce of willpower she has left, she breathes out a soft, “Yes.”

 

Jiwoo smiles so wide that her gums could be seen- which makes her a million times more adorable to Sooyoung- and when she stands on her tippy toes to plant a soft kiss on Sooyoung's cheek, she feels her head go light and she sways on her feet as the world spins. 

 

"It's a date then," Jiwoo whispers against her cheek and backs away slowly, leaving a stunned Sooyoung to have to deal with her racing thoughts.

 

When Jiwoo turns around and leaves, Sooyoung stays rooted to the spot for what feels like hours to her. She could only focus on the lingering feeling of Jiwoo's soft lips on her cheek and she unconsciously rubs the spot tenderly. 

 

The sun sets over the horizon, basking the park in a warm, mellow light when her phone rings, finally snapping her out of her trance. She doesn't even bother looking at the caller ID, knowing that it's Jinsol calling to check up on her. 

 

“Thank god. I was beginning to think that you really died. How did it go?”

 

As Sooyoung gathers her bearings and steps over the man's unconscious body to grab her stuff that she'd left by the bush, she smiles to herself.

 

“Did you know that Jiwoo has a black belt in karate? Colour me surprise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/hagseul/status/1104490482095271937?s=19
> 
> I'm user @yermhyewon on twt if you ever wanna interact with me~


End file.
